Undefined
by yem-chan
Summary: Undefined Title. Undefined Story. Check it out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1: Bread Crumbs

She poked her head on the empty hallways. She looked at her watch

_8:09 am_

The bell rang 9 minutes ago. Gripping tightly on the strip of her backpack, she sprinted towards her classroom. She took a heavy sigh before opening the door.

*doors open*

28 pair of eyes bore onto her

1 pair of eyes were shut

1 pair of eyes glaring murderously

The teacher cursed how students became lazy these days. She bowed her head down and mumbled a meek 'Good Morning' before walking towards her seat. Snickers could be heard around the room. She ignored them and took out her notes.

*Zzzzzzzz*

Her eyebrows met as soon as she heard her neighbor snoring. This guy's getting on her nerves! Ever since the school started all she could hear from this guy's just a snore. She just hoped that the teacher caught this guy sleeping while on class. She fixed her glasses and paid attention.

*shuffle*

*mumbles*

*shuffle*

"-erry mwuffinsshhh…hehehe" She gritted her teeth. Her neighbor's started talking in his sleep. She sighed and concentrated on the discussion.

"Bwwuubewwrryyy mwuffinsshh…wait.."

*shuffle*

*shuffle*

She stopped, the pen not leaving the spot where she stopped writing. There it goes again.

*shuffle*

*shuffle*

*mumbles*

Her green eyes landed on her neighbor's seat. A vein popped on her forehead.

'_Ass'_ she thought darkly. Then in an instant her neighbor shifted his head, facing her direction.

Sleepy Brown eyes met Surprised Green eyes

Both pair of eyes widens.

"BLUEBERRY MUFFINS!" Her neighbor hollered in surprise while pointing at her. Her mouth hanged open. All eyes landed on their direction. Then after a few seconds the class burst into fits of laughter. She bowed her head down in shame. Her neighbor slapped his forehead and cursed. The teacher's voice boomed inside the room, soon laughter died and the discussion continued.

How she just wanted badly to get out of the room right now and go home immediately. Little did she know, a pair of brown eyes secretly steals a few glances on her.

Lunchtime

Her most hated time of the day.

No one eats with her

No one talks to her

Yeah I forgot to tell you. She has no friends. She's an outcast. She's a Social Reject.

Lemme introduce her to you folks.

Bio data

**Name**: Sakura Kinomoto

**Nickname**: Sakura/Kura

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: Female

**Address: **In a forest cave somewhere near the shopping district.

**Citizenship: **Arctic Penguin

**Civil Status**: Divorced with 9 kids

**Likes: **Killing the author of this story, Killing the author of this story and killing the author of this story.

**Dislikes: **Author of this story.

*crumples Sakura's Bio Data* **KURA! I'M GONNA GET YOU HONEY AND RIP OFF THOSE HAIRS OF YOUR NOSE!** *clears throat* I think I've read a wrong bio data. *throws the crumpled paper and laughs nervously*

Sakura grabs her tray of food and looks around the cafeteria for a vacant space to sit in. She sighed and walk towards the cafeteria door. She decided to eat her lunch outside.

*BANG*

*SPLASH*

*BANG*

Her lunch was dropped on the floor, lying there like a murdered victim. Her green eyes just stared at it. No one knows that she endures not eating her lunch every 3 days just to earn the money to buy her favorite triple patty burger. Her dream of tasting her favorite food was now gone.

"-ITCH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" A girl with wavy blonde hair spat as she glared at Sakura. Sakura looked up and glared back. The whole cafeteria went silent, all eyes on Sakura and the chestnut haired girl.

"WHAT?!" The girl with blonde hair asked irritated. Sakura just stared back coldly, out of no-where, Sakura punched the girl with blonde hair, straight in the nose. Sakura walked out the cafeteria like nothing happened.

"Who was that?" A guy with cold blue eyes asked his friend.

"The girl with blonde hair?"

"No, the other one"

"Ahh.. The one with glasses and out-dated braids? Sakura Kinomoto, Class 2-B, She has no friends, She's an outcast"

"Ahh I see" He muttered following his gaze on Sakura's back. _'Cherry Blossom' _He thought

Sakura went straight towards the soccer field and took a seat on the bench. She looked up in the sky

*BONK*

*OW!* Sakura cried. A soccer ball landed flat on her face breaking her glasses.

"My glasses!" She took of her glasses. All she could see is a blur.

"Hey! Sorry! Are you al…..right…?" The guy with brown eyes which is Sakura's classmate stopped as soon as she saw her. He didn't mean to kick the ball too hard.

"My glasses..*sniff*" Sakura wiped her tears. _'Guess this isn't my day'_ she thought grimly. She felt a presence near her, she turn her head to it. All she could see is a blurry figure,

"Y-yes?" She asked while looking at the blurry figure. The brown eyed guy breath hitched. Warm green eyes stared back at him. Sakura's brows furrowed. The brown eyed guy shook his head and looked back at Sakura.

"Err…Are you alright? You see, the soccer ball seemed to hit you. I'm sorry" Sakura glared at him. The brown eyed lad gulped. He saw her holding a pair of broken glasses. _'Ow man, I think I kicked the ball too hard'_ He thought mentally kicking himself. Before he could say anything Sakura stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Sakura stopped on her pace. The brown eyed guy sighed.

"I'm sorry for breaking your glasses, if you want I could buy a new one for you in exchange for what I've done" The brown eyed guy scratched his head. Sakura looked down. He's right since she's so poor to buy a new one. She sucked up her pride and opened her pink small pouty lips.

"2.00+…..2.00+" Sakura stated in a meek voice. Then in a blink Sakura started walking away. The brown eyed guy grinned

"I'll wait you here tomorrow, same time!" The brown eyed guy yelled at the top of his lungs. He grinned wider as if he just asked her in a date. _'What the hell'_ He thought while smiling. He fished his phone on his pocket. Flipping it out, he dialed an unfamiliar number. After few rings an elder man answered the other line

"Yes Master Li?"

"Check out some 2.00+ eyeglasses for me, Take the most finest, For female"

"For F-female s-sir?"

"Yes you heard me, glasses for girls"

"Alright Master" The other line died. A small smile crept on the brown eyed guy.


	2. Chapter 2: Working cats

**oOo**

After school 3:45 pm

*pant*

*huff*

*pant*

She's late. Her shift mate will definitely kill her for getting late. She was late because she's busy fixing her glasses since it's hard for her to see when she's not wearing any. Pushing the back door of the place where she's currently working, she hurriedly changed uniforms. She proceeded to the counter where an irritated woman's waiting impatiently.

"Sorry for making you wait"Sakura bowed her head down. The woman just glared at Sakura and walked away. Sakura sighed and went straight to the counter.

"Here you go dear, Good work" Sakura bowed her head down as the elderly woman gave Sakura's pay. Sakura bid her farewell to her boss before going home. She stopped in a grocery store to buy something for her dinner. Unlocking the door of her apartment, a small meow could be heard. She pushed the lights on and was met by a purring sound of her companion. She dropped her grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"Tadaima Kero" Sakura scooped Kero on her arms. Kero purred and meowed. Sakura brought him down and went to her room to change her clothes. She went straight to her kitchen and cooked a dinner for herself. After cooking her dinner, Sakura opened a can of cat food for Kero and gave it to him. Both of them ate in silent. Sakura washed the dishes and went to take a warm bath. After taking a warm bath she propped herself on her bed, she looked at her pet that is sleeping peacefully. She shut the lights off and went to sleep.

Somewhere…

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Come in" An elderly man who is dressed in a butler suit came in holding a small package.

"Master, your order is here"

"Leave it there Mr. Wei" Then amber eyed guy stated not taking his eyes off on his paper works.

"As you wish Master" Mr. Wei bowed down before closing the door. The amber eyed guy massaged his temples and stood up. He walked towards the table where the small packaged was lying. He opened it and a smile appeared on his face.

"Perfect"

Morning. Classrooom

She grinned mentally because she wasn't late at her first class but died after, as soon as she heard the disturbing snores of her neighbor. She ignored it and stared at the window on her other side. Little did she know her neighbor's secretly peeks at her, pretending to be asleep.

Lunch.

*growls*

Sakura held her stomach. She was starving. The piece of bread she ate this morning wasn't enough. She can't blame herself since she's poor. She walked towards the bench near the soccer field to wait for the guy who promised her to buy a new pair of glasses. _'I don't think there are still people like that, maybe it was just a prank after all'_ she thought bitterly and was about to head back when she saw a small purple paper bag and bigger red paper bag on the bench where she was sitting yesterday. _'Impossible'_ she thought. She grabbed the purple paper bag and opened it. There was a small packaged wrapped in a pink ribbon. She opened it and her eyes widen. A new pair of glasses with a simple touch of color pink. Her fingers traced the glasses and it looks expensive. She took off her old glasses and tried the new one. Her eyes widen and she can see clearly. She looked again at the package and a note was attached.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for breaking out your glasses. Please accept my apology for this simple pair of glasses. I hope you will like it._

_From:_

_The idiot who broke your glasses_

_P.S. The other red bag is for you, it's a treat. Enjoy!_

Sakura opened the red larger bag. Her eyes widen, there it was the food that she wanted to eat for so long. Triple Patty Burger with a large fries and large coke! God knows she was so happy, She felt like she was about to break down. She looked around for a sign of the guy who gave her all of this but no one appeared. She took her seat and started to eat her lunch. She looked up in the sky, she was grateful that there were people like him these days. But how did this guy know her name? Then an idea appeared on her mind. She fished a piece of hankie on her pocket and scribbled something.

Somewhere near the bushes…

After his last class in the morning he rushed out of his classroom and proceeded to his locker to get the things he needed. He rushed out of the school building and ran towards the bench where he broke her glasses. Setting up the two paper bags on the bench, he saw her coming. He immediately ran and hides to the nearest bushes. He saw her opening the purple bag and checking out the package. As soon as he saw her take off her glasses his breath hitched, she was a beauty behind those glasses but no one knows except him. He smiled as soon as he saw her put the new glasses, it perfectly fits on her. He saw her smile, he's eyes widen, she was like an angel smiling. It wasn't fake like the other girls he met, it was natural. Then he saw her take out a hankie and started scribbling.

She finished scribbling on the hankie. Then she mentally kicked herself. _'As if he will come back at here and saw this'_ She thought grimly. _'I'll give it a try'_ Sakura folded the hankie and inserted in between the bench. She finished her lunch and dumped it on the nearest trash can. Brushing her skirt she went inside the school building. The amber eyed guy jumped out of the bushes and proceeded on the bench and took off the folded hankie. He took a seat and red the contents.

_The idiot who broke my glasses,_

_I don't know what to say. Thank you for giving me a new pair of glasses. At first I was mad at you for breaking my old glasses but soon I forgave you since we have no idea that it will happen. And for the food that you gave me, thank you very much. I felt like I'm deeply indebted to you, if I could give you something in exchange._

_Anyways, thank you!_

_Sakura_

_P.S. May I ask if how did you know my name?_

_'Damn'_ He thought as soon as she asked where the hell did he knew her name.

He can't tell her that he is her classmate.

He can't tell her that he is her seatmate.

He can't tell her that he is the one who broke her glasses.

So he took off his pen and wrote back. He grinned and folded the hankie and put it back where she placed it a while ago.

**oOo**

How was it? I'll be glad if you'll leave a review :)

Anyways, Take care!


End file.
